A formal farewell maybe
by SwimmrGirl101
Summary: Ryro one shot... Pyro comes back to say his goodbyes to Rogue in a formal way... maybe


Every time you see .... It's changing POV's between Pyro and Rogue, even though they're all in third person.  
  
This is a one-shot.. No updates.. Just something I whipped up through boredom along with my dear Bryan. ;-)  
  
A formal Farewell. Maybe  
  
John stood facing the mansion on the hill just off in the distance. Shutting off his cell phone, he slipped it into the pocket of his jeans, only to withdraw his hand holding the Zippo with the teeth printed on the sides.  
  
He had just called Rogue and waited until she picked up her phone. His cryptic message was a request to meet him here, on this hill, as soon as she could manage. So all there was left to do was wait.  
  
This was as far as he'd come to the mansion, though. He could see it clearly from here but he wasn't welcome anymore. He had abandoned them at Alkali Lake in favor of a more realistic dream, one more suited to his liking. He didn't want them to die there. In fact he was elated when he found out that they had all lived, except for Jean.  
  
He wished they would have all went with him, especially Rogue and Bobby. But he knew that wasn't possible. They had their heads too wrapped up in Xavier's dream. The man was worse than a cultist, pushing his beliefs on others. He probably made them all believe in his dream. It didn't matter. He would find out soon enough if that were true.  
  
...  
  
Rogue yawned, having woke up to the sound of her alarm. John had called her and told her to meet her at the hill tonight. She slammed her hand down on the clock a little too hard, sending it flying off her nightstand, ripping the plug from the wall. Rogue shrugged. At least it turned off.  
  
She quickly went to her small, personal bathroom, fixing her hair. She pulled it back into two braids, a few strands of white hair dangling in her face. She then moved to her dresser, pulling her gloves out of the drawer. Being far too tired to look at the clothes. She was sure John wouldn't mind her coming in blue, plaid pajama pants and a simple black tank top. It was decent and covered her. Besides, it wasn't too cold outside... hopefully.  
  
She slipped on a pair of flip-flops before leaving and headed out to the hill. Rogue had indeed underestimated the weather. It was cold, but she knew she had no time to return to get a jacket, so instead she clutched herself with her arms, trying to shelter her warmth in the night. She soon saw the figure at the hill and increased her pace to nearly a run until she was at nearly a sprint and at the top of the hill, where she proceeded to stop, surprised her shoes hadn't fallen off. She proceeded to examine the boy before her. John.  
  
"Hey, John." she said softly, a small smile appearing upon her fair face. "Ah've missed you." She wasn't quite sure what to say to him. What did you say to someone who left you there to die while he ran off with the enemy who had kidnapped you once before, nearly killing you? She simply didn't know. "We've all missed you." As tears of happiness welled up in her eyes, she remembered that she'd been asked to meet here for something.  
  
"What did you want to see me for?" she asked suddenly, hardly waiting for him to say anything at all.  
  
.....  
  
John grinned and stopped fidgeting with the lighter as she ran up, although he kept it in his hand as he looked her over. He had always liked her, from the very first time he saw her at the Institute. But Bobby did too, and he had to step aside and watch as his friend stole her right from under him.  
  
He was a different person, though, more confident in himself and his abilities since Magneto took him away from the brainwashing professor. Now he was for himself. He could do whatever he wanted, and it showed in his cocky smile.  
  
"You look great, Marie. You... didn't tell anyone I was out here, did you?" He took a couple steps closer to her and reached out his arms to pull her into his embrace. He had been waiting for this moment for a while, since the day he left her on the blackbird with Bobby.  
  
....  
  
Rogue blushed as he told her she looked 'great'. Then frowned slightly as he asked if she told anyone. Didn't he trust her? "No... I didn't. The last thing I need is a whole bunch of people scolding me for coming out and talking to you so late at night. I can hear Logan now 'you never know who might be with him!' Blah, blah, blah!" she said and laughed quietly.  
  
Marie was surprised as he hugged her close, but was more than willing to return the hug, hoping he'd been careful enough to avoid skin-to-skin contact with her. Even if he had left her behind... most likely not caring what happened to her, Rogue couldn't help but care for him. He had been one of the first people she'd befriended at the Academy and friendship didn't fade with a mistake.  
  
She noticed he hadn't answered her question, but didn't ask it again. If it had been truly important, he would've told her, wouldn't he? "How have you been, John? They been treatin' ya good, sugar?" she asked in her soft southern drawl. "Are ya comin' back to m-- us?"  
  
........  
  
He smiled. He didn't miss her slip. She had almost said 'me'. He released her and took a step back and faced away from the mansion. He looked up at the moon, half full and half obscured behind the pale purple clouds overhead. He was here to find out if he could get through to her, to get past the brainwashing Xavier had put there. He just didn't know where to start.  
  
"I would have asked you to come with me, Marie. But I knew you wouldn't." He half turned to look at her, although he was certain she'd tell him she wouldn't have, hope dwindled behind his eyed that she would say that she would have.  
  
He noticed she was cold finally, and he removed his own jacket. Walking to and around her slowly to hand it over her shoulders. He looked down at her bared flesh; the way her pale neck glowed beneath the moonlight was bewitching. Maybe he only felt this way because he couldn't have her, not then, and not now.  
  
.......  
  
Rogue was grateful for the warm jacket that was placed around her shoulders and thanked him softly for it. What he had said was true. If he had asked her to come with him, she would've said no. Yet, she knew she would've pleaded with him not to go. She probably would've cried. That is, more than she'd cried that night.  
  
"Ah know..." she replied softly. "But Ah wouldn't have just let you walk out like you did. Ah'd probably have chased after you. But Ah never really got the chance, did Ah?" She sighed as her gaze drifted, her eyes locking on his. She wanted him to hold her close at that moment, just to say that he was coming back to her, coming to stay with her forever, just like old times.  
  
"You're not gonna come back are you, John?" she asked softly, letting out a breath and taking one back in. "You're just gonna stay with them forever..." She turned away from him then, not wanting him to see the tears building up in her eyes.  
  
.......  
  
He stepped away from her and breathed in deeply. Several feet away, he stopped and turned to face her. "No, Marie. I'm not coming back. I couldn't stand to hear any more of Xavier's dream. I couldn't be here and see you and Bobby together every day..."  
  
He hadn't mentioned that he liked Rogue before. Not to anyone, not even Bobby. He needed to see her reaction. He needed to know if there was something there that he could hold onto. He was with Magneto and where he belonged, but there was no one to share it with. He had all this newfound freedom and nobody to share it with.  
  
If she would only come with him, he would have all the things he wanted. He could sever his ties with the Institute completely. He would be able to walk away again and not look back, not even for Bobby.  
  
.......  
  
Rogue took in a deep breath and whirled around. He couldn't bear to see her and Bobby together? Did that mean... "John..." The rest of his speech meant nothing to her. Xavier's dream... sure it was great, but it wasn't important. She believed in equality among them all. The innocent didn't deserve to die, even if they believed that all mutants should.  
  
"Bobby and Ah... we..." she began, not knowing what to say. "John wah didn't you just say something, damnit!?" she asked suddenly, covering her mouth in surprise. She didn't turn away from him this time. No, this time she looked at him square in the eye.  
  
Rogue pulled a blue scarf from her pocket. She always carried it. It was her good luck charm, if you will. She placed it smoothly over his lips, kissing him softly, only the fabric between them.  
  
......  
  
He raised his hands to place over the clothing covering his mouth as he returned the kiss through the fabric placed between their lips. This was a shock to be sure. He never expected her to have such feelings for him as well. He had really intended to come here to put to rest the feelings he had for her, to get them out of the way.  
  
Now things had changed. He still wouldn't come back, not ever. But he couldn't leave her here anymore. Not knowing what his new friends would someday do to them if given the chance. Sure he was one of them and they wouldn't harm him, but they'd never understand his caring for Rogue. No they'd never make an exception of her if they were to attack the X-Men, not even on John's behalf.  
  
He broke the kiss to speak, his mind racing faster than his mouth. "Come with me, Marie. I've got a car about a half-mile down the road. Maybe together, we can convince others to leave also." That last remark was added in hopes that she would be more comforted with the idea of leaving, that some of her friends might join her."  
  
......  
  
"John..." she breathed, stopping him in the middle of his ramble. "Ah'm sorry, but you know Ah can't go with you." Her eyes held such sadness that she was afraid she might break down crying. She pushed one of her many strands of hair behind her ears, her heart rate increasing.  
  
"Do you know what Magneto did to me, John? He nearly killed me in his attempt to make the world all the same, all lahke us. But the X-men, they came and saved me. Ah'm sorry, but Ah won't go with Magneto and faght against the people who saved me from him." She whimpered slightly at the thought. She could remember being up there, in the torch, his cruel laughter, placing her in that... that metal thing and making her absorb her life force. She reopened her eyes with a gasp, having closed them to remember.  
  
"Ah'm scared of him, can't even look him in the eye. How can Ah faght with someone Ah can't trust?" She sat down, facing away from him once more. "Ah can't John... please don't hate me... Ah can't go with you..." She knew she couldn't and was sure he knew she couldn't. Oh, how she wanted to, just to go with him, but it couldn't happen. It couldn't and it wouldn't.  
  
....  
  
John turned away and was forced to take a couple steps from her. He kept his back to her and his head down, his dark brooding eyes were kept on the grass below his feet. How naive it was to come back here and see her again. Since he left he felt so confidant and strong, but now he only felt weak and helpless.  
  
Magneto did what he had to do for all mutants. There were many would have willingly given their lives to help him succeed at what he tried to do. Of course Magneto never enjoyed what he was about to do to Rogue, but John couldn't tell her that, she'd never believe him.  
  
He stood there silently. What he knew before he came here was that Rogue would never come with him, but he was only truly realizing it now. He didn't know what to say, nothing he could think of would make any difference.  
  
He thought of leaving without saying another word. How could they maintain any sort of relationship, let alone friendship, when they were made bitter enemies by the ideals they had. How could he look her in the eye knowing that sooner or later, they would be at each other's throats?  
  
He didn't want to know how. This had been a terrible mistake. "I have to leave."  
  
....  
  
Rogue finally allowed herself to cry. That was all he'd come here for, to convince her to join Magneto. What? Had she honestly thought he'd come just to see her? Ha. It was laughable, her stupidity. She was oblivious to the truths of the world, and honestly didn't want to know them.  
  
She choked down her sobs as he told her he had to leave. If this was the last time she'd see him unless fighting against him, she didn't want her sobs to be the last thing he remembered her by. Marie stood, her lip trembling slightly with the efforts she was making not to cry.  
  
She didn't want him to go, not now, not ever. She just wanted him to stay with her, to hold her close and never let go. "C- can't you just stay here?" she pleaded, her emerald eyes glazed over with tears. "I mean... Magneto doesn't care about you. The professor does. He's a good man... You don't have to agree with his entire world peace thing... Just please... don't leave me again.."  
  
She pulled him into another hug, crying into his chest. "Please... please don't go."  
  
....  
  
He let his hands linger in the air behind her, hesitant to pull her into his embrace again. He didn't want to leave her, but what choice did he have? They hated him here, just as he hated their dream. Mutants were better than humans, why couldn't they see that?  
  
He pressed his hands to her back to pull her in close again. He couldn't deny her this even if he wanted to. Damn the world that wouldn't let them be together. All this only made him hate the humans who wanted to persecute them even more.  
  
"I have a home and a family, Rogue. And neither of which is here." He steeled his jaw to force back the sadness that welled up in him and threatened to overcome his dignity. He rested his hands on her shoulders and slowly pushed her to his arms length.  
  
He wanted to plead with her one more time, but he knew too well nothing had changed, and nothing would. But still, he couldn't let this be the last time they spoke on friendly terms. He turned to slowly walk away, watching her out of the corner of his eyes. "I'll visit you again."  
  
.....  
  
Rogue sniffled as he pushed her away. It wasn't fair. Why wouldn't he just see that everyone was equal!? Why wouldn't he just come home? She nodded when he told her his home and family wasn't where she was. Well, why the hell wasn't it? It wasn't like he wasn't welcome.  
  
She watched him walk away, not moving from where she stood. He was going to leave. She knew he was going to. So, why was she so upset? Why did she feel like a part of her had just been ripped out and left to burn? Why did she feel so betrayed? So lost?  
  
Her heart leapt as he said he'd visit her again, then sank at the fact that it would mean nothing. He would come back, visit her, make her cry, and leave. Again. Over and over. Was it worth it? Was seeing him worth all the pain she'd feel every time he came and gazed into her eyes?  
  
"Good." she whispered before turning to leave, not looking back as her scarf fell from her hand, blowing toward Pyro's feet.  
  
......  
  
John stooped and picked up the scarf from the ground. He waited there and watched as Rogue disappeared behind the trees on her way back to the mansion. He imagined her running back to him like in the movies, having changes her mind at the last minute.  
  
Well none of that was very likely to happen, so he turned away finally. He brought the scarf to his nose to smell the sweetness left behind there by her breath as he made his way back to his car.  
  
He had made his decision to leave the institute but he wondered if he should have waited longer. Perhaps when Magneto succeeded and mutants were made superior to humans, maybe then she'd see the truth and join him. 


End file.
